What happened in Vegas didn't stay there
by Lady Sakura Haruno
Summary: The team gets a week of vacation. Abby and Tony decide to go to Las Vegas. Both are smitten with each other but do not know it. What will happen between the two during and after their stay in Vegas? What will the team think? Rated M for a reason, I know you people under 18 will probably still read it, but hey go ahead :) Hope you enjoy and please review after each chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby P.O.V.

Sure, I'd always been attracted to Tony Dinnozo, I just did not want to act like a puppy in love to get his attention. Tony knew he was a fine man, and had no shame in showing he was. I seldomly hinted my desire to Tony, hoping for him to catch on, he sometimes flirted back with me harmlessly.

The team hadn't had any cases for a couple of days now, and we were all tired of being cooped up. Stretching with a yawn, I let my fingers brush over my spiderweb tattoo on my neck. Tony came in, giving us all a brief hello and me a extra-large caf-pow. I could've sworn I seen Tony give me a smile of adoration as he handed me my drink.

"Listen up everyone, you're to go home, do whatever you like. Director Vance is giving us all an entire week of paid vacation, no exceptions," Gibbs announced, as he grabbed his stuff and gave me a hug before going to the elevator.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ziva grinned, hugging us all goodbye followed by McGee.

"So what's your plans for this week of vacation?" I ask Tony, who is currently furiously typing at his computer.

"Me? I've been itching to go to Las Vegas for a couple years now, and finally we get an entire week off, I'm trying to book a hotel and flight for tonight. You want to come?" Tony asked me, an 'aha!' look crossed his face and he triumphantly clicked what I assumed to be the 'Book room' button.

"Sure! I don't have anything in particular I'm wanting to do this week anyway...You sure you want me to come?" I ask questioningly after agreeing to go.

"Well I wouldn't have booked 2 seats to Las Vegas if I didn't want you to go Abby," He laughed.

"When do we leave?" I ask him cheerfully.

"Well I booked our flight for 2pm, and its 10am so we have around 4 hours to pack our stuff. I'll come by and pick you up around 12?" He asks, as we both head to the elevator.

"Sounds like a plan," I hug him in excitement.

At home, I pull out 2 large luggage cases, and stuff them full with everything I know I'll be needing over the week in Vegas. All I had to do was find an outfit to wear during the flight. Finally deciding on a red dress decorated with white roses and skulls, I fixed my hair and makeup. I text Tony at 15 minutes till 12 to let him know I'm waiting. Shortly after recieving a text 'Almost there', I hear Tony knock on my door.

"Tony! Have I mentioned how happy I am to go to Vegas?" I pounce on him happily to give him a big Abby hug.

"I think you have, but it's nice to hear you're excited about it," Tony says, flashing his best smile at me.

I lock my door, and double-check the lock before picking up a luggage case and toting it to Tony's car. He had a 2013 red Chevy Camaro, with white racing stripes going down it. Popping the trunk to his car, he takes my bag from me and puts it inside the trunk along with my other luggage case he'd carried out with him. I loved his choice of clothing for the flight, a pair of blue jeans, a long sleeve sweater with a white t-shirt underneath, along with a pair of sneakers, not too much not too little.

"Abs? You coming? Or have you changed your mind?" Tony's voice snapped me out of my daydreams.

"Oh sorry, just had some stuff on my mind," He gives me a curious look, before opening the car door for me.

"So, what do you want to do tonight? Stay at the room or?" Tony looks at me questioningly as he cranks his car.

"I just want to stay at the room, or maybe get dinner somewhere after dropping our bags off at the hotel,"

"Sounds good to me, maybe go to a bar or casino tomorrow night,"  
"Hmm...Maybe I'll get a new tattoo..."

"Bad idea, Vegas probably has a bunch of bad tattoo artists around. Find yourself a good tattoo artist back home,"

"You should get a tattoo...You're such a virgin to tattoos," I say, we both laugh at my use of the word virgin.

Tony Dinozzo definately was not a virgin, but indeed a tattoo virgin. I wanted badly to find out just how sexually experienced Tony really was, since he always bragged about his sexual endurance and more.

We arrived at the airport at 1:30pm, just in time for luggage to be loaded, and wait for our flight number to be called. I found out that Tony had managed to upgrade us to First Class seats. I was so happy, I don't think I could've handled the clausterphobicness that I get from being crowed by so many people I do not know. I played with the hem of my dress, humming softly to myself.

"Flight 687 ready for boarding," A voice announced over the intercom.

"That's us," Tony says, picking up our carry-on bags.

"I've never been fond of flying...Or should I say my stomach doesn't agree with the idea of flying if I've already aten that day," I announce, taking 2 motion sickness pills.

"The forensic specialist, Abby Scuito can't handle a plane flight?" Tony says laughing.

"That is exactly why I'm going to sleep, and hopefully I don't wake up needing to puke," I say, putting on a eye cover after sitting down and buckling up.

I hear him chuckle quietly, soon followed by the feeling of the plane getting ready to takeoff. I groan, I really hope this flight isn't long.

Tony P.O.V.

Abby groans as the plane takes off, I smile before feeling sorry for her. I'd never flown with Abby before, and I was experiencing firsthand her dislike of flying. Soon we're in the air, and Abby pulls her night mask off to peak out the window, then quickly covers her eyes again.

I was very fond of Abby Scuito, though I knew Gibbs would kill me himself if I ever even thought of Abby in any way other than a friend. I couldn't help but wonder, what if Gibbs would actually be alright if I dated Abby. I shook the thought, I'd be dead for sure if I so much as laid a finger on her. I liked Abby, she was just the very forbidden fruit of all women.

Abby lightly snored, before closing her mouth. I grinned, most women would've woken up embarrassed or continued to snore until I woke them up.

"Passengers, please return to your seats and secure your seat buckles. We will be landing in the next 10 minutes," A voice chimed over the intercom.

I stretched, I'd fallen asleep along with Abby. She was still sound asleep, or too nervous to take her eye mask off. Soon enough the plane had landed, and I gently nudged Abby to wake her up.

Abby P.O.V.

I was glad I'd been able to sleep the entire flight. I was already tired, but definately not wanting to stay awake during our flight.

"You okay?" Tony asks after we get off the plane.

"Of course, I'm back on solid ground," I grin, hugging him tightly.

We pick our luggage bags up, and Tony calls a cab to take us to a car rental lot. We aren't in the heart of Vegas yet, but I see the telltale signs that we are getting closer. Several lit up billboards advertise the best casino's in Las Vegas, according to the billboards all of the casino's were Las Vegas's finest, or number 1. 'Uh-huh,' I smirked, as if every casino was number 1.

"That'll be $30, and have a great time in Las Vegas," The cabby says, as he collects payment from Tony, and pops the trunk so we can retrieve our luggage.

"How can I help you two?" A tall mixed man, asks us coming outside from the office building.

"We need to rent a car for a week. How much would it cost?" Tony asks, as I look at the cars.

"Two-hundred and fifty a week, plus $3.00 for every mile after 100 miles," Carl explains, I figured since I'd spotted a tag on his shirt.

"Alright, that sounds good, we'll let you know when we find something," Tony thanks him.

"What about this one?" I grin pointing out a pink convertible.

"Oh no," Tony laughs with me.

"Well this should do, what do you think?" It was a 2013 Convertible Mustang painted black.

"Much better," He wipes fake sweat off his brow and I chuckle.

I wait for Tony to sign the papers, and recieve a set of keys.

Chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby P.O.V.

The hotel was magnificent, and our room seemed like it was meant for royalty. I blushed looking at the King sized bed in the bedroom. He'd accidentally booked a King Room, instead of one with 2 Queen beds. I definately was not sleeping on the couch, nor was Tony, since he was the one insistant on paying for the trip.

At 6pm, Tony called an Italian restaurant and reserved us a table for 8pm. As he showered, I unpacked my things into the left drawers on the dresser. I decided on wearing a red one shouldered dress, with red heels to match. Plopping down on the bed, I pull out a romance novel and start reading where I'd left off. The male character sounded no where near as deliciously sexy as Tony. Tony is a very sexy man, I think baack to the time he'd had to give me his shirt for evidence. I'd enjoyed the way he slowly pulled his shirt off, his ab muscles stretched, and his arms flexed.

'You got puppy love bad,' I think to myself.

The bathroom door opened, and Tony stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of black slacks. My face turned a deep crimson red as I gathered my few clothes to take to the bathroom. He'd gave me a questioning look as I'd rushed into the bathroom. Closing the door, I glance at my red face before stifling a laugh. I turn the shower on, and test the water before stepping inside. I let out a sigh of relief, I'd been needing a vacation for a while now, and I was thankful for the next week off.

I lather my hair with shampoo, then my body while humming a tune to myself. I step back under the water, running my hands up and down my body, lingering at my lady parts, wondering what it'd be like to have Tony touch me in those areas. I moan gently at the thought of Tony touching me in such ways, I bite my lip to remind myself that he's waiting on me to finish getting ready so we can go eat.

I decide on letting my hair down for the night, after putting on my dress. I double-check myself in the mirror, before reaching for the door handle. 'What are you doing? Dolling yourself up for an oblivious womanizer,' I think to myself. I shove it to the back of my mind, I wanted to have a good time.

"Whoa, very nice Abby," Tony smiles, seeing me.

"Why thank you, you don't look too bad yourself," I laugh, grabbing my clutch.

We joke on our way to the restaurant, and I can't help but wonder if there were no what-if thoughts. It'd be so much easier, to just come out with it. I know I can't do that, our jobs would be on the line. Who knows, I am like a daughter to Gibbs, and Tony may want to be dead before angering Gibbs.

"Abby? Earth to Abby Scuito?" I jump when Tony waves his hand in front of me.

"What?" I snap, before apologizing.

"We're here," He says, getting out and coming around the car to open my door.

It wasn't as fancy as most places, but definately highly favored, and not over the top. Bella Italy, was the name of the large italian restaurant, it had a deck with tables and lights for the people who preferred eating outside. It was only then, that I finally realized we'd taken a cab, and not the rental car. I'd forgotten all about the rental car. I supposed Tony planned on having wine, or something similar to drink with our meal.

"Do you want to sit outside or on the inside?" The woman at the greeting desk asks us.

"Can we sit outside?" I look to Tony.

"Outside table please," Tony confirms, the woman nods and tells us a waittress will be up front shortly to show us to our seats.

"Not an over the top place, but this is wonderful, I actually hate places that are just too...stuffy," I ramble on.

"What will you be drinking?" Deanna, our waittress asks.

"I want red wine, is that fine with you Abby?" I nod, it was what I planned on ordering for myself.

"Okay, I'll go get that, and I'll get your food order when I'm back," She trots off.

"You've been quiet Abs," Tony says after a few minutes of us staring at the menu in silence.

"Oh sorry, its just all the traveling from today is all," I lie to him, I wanted nothing more than to confess my never dying love to him.

"Loosen up, you don't have to worry about being called in for a case," We both laugh, we'd probably get in trouble if we came into the building while we had time off.

"Thanks by the way, I really needed this. It was getting to be alot of stress back home, barely having time enough to enjoy a hot bubble bath, just a hot shower and off to work," I sigh, it really had been getting to me.

"Here you go," Deanna says, setting 2 wine glasses in front of us and filling them, and sets the bottle in a ice bucket.

"Thanks, do you know what you want abby?" Tony asks.

"Ahh, the lasagna with steamed broccoli and bread sounds good," I tell Deanna, who writes it down on her notepad.

"I actually think I'll have the same thing," Tony gives her our menus.

The food was great, we'd drank a couple bottles of wine already. Our waittress was probably beginning to become concerned, as she brought us our 3rd bottle. She informed us, that we couldn't have another bottle after that. We simply complied, we were like giddy teenagers, Tony's hand brushed my thigh and goosebumps ran all over my body. I wanted him, but it was harmless fun right now, nothing more. 


End file.
